1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an audio/video stream (AVS) process, in particular, to a real-time AVS process.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of network technology, network services with high speed and wideband are provided so that the transmission speed of multimedia data on the network is substantially improved. Subsequently, multimedia data transmitted on the network becomes more popular. Users can completely and clearly present information by multimedia data. The information such as instructional videos, live news and web TV can be greatly transmitted. Many academic institutions, research and development organizations and related operators continuously develop the codec technology and the specification of multimedia. Hence, the related applications for browsing live audio/video data on the network are very plentiful. For example, users can use personal electronic devices to watch real-time audio/video data on the Internet by installing mobile phone applications or web playback programs on the smart phones or the computer equipments.
However, in current development of network multimedia, the related software or applications have to be installed in the personal devices. Each manufacture such as camera developer, server provider or user browser provider may use their own codec specification or network transfer specification. Consequently, users have to install variety of software or applications depending on the requirements from different developers or providers. This will cause inconvenience to users. Furthermore, the real-time transmission quality of network multimedia may be bad to be intermittent or unstable due to the development problems even if the software or applications required by the developers or providers are installed. Therefore, the quality of playing multimedia on the network is unable to have great user experience under the well-developed network transmission environment.